twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Warthog
Warthog is a recurring vehicle in the ''Twisted Metal'' series, and is one of the 13 original vehicles. Warthog has always had strong armor and poor speed in almost all installments of the Twisted Metal series. The drivers of Warthog have been mostly those who have served or are affliated with the armed forces through most of the Twisted Metal franchise except in Twisted Metal: Black. In most appearances, Warthog is depicted as a US Army Humvee, however in Twisted Metal 4, Black, Small Brawl and the 2012 ''game, Warthog is depicted as a tank (''TM4), a station wagon strapped on top of a tank chassis (Black and the 2012 game) and a dune buggy (TM:SB). Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Slower than most of this year's competitors, but with a mean special weapon and a tons sic of armor, it doesn't need to be fast. Driver: Commander Mason Commander Mason is working for the U.S. government. He's hoping Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world! Vehicle Type: Military Vehicle Special Weapon: 3/5 *XQJ-37 Hornets: Nail an enemy with all 3 of these homing missiles for some major damage! Shoots out three homing missiles that if they reunite together, deals a great amount of damage. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: UESUVA (U.S of A) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Driver: Captain Rogers Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Patriot Missiles: A cluster of powerful missiles that home in on the nearest enemy. The longer the missiles are in the air, the more powerful they become. However, if you are too far away from a target missiles will harmlessly crash into the environment. Speed: 2/5 License Plate: LUKET MYHED (Look At My Head) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: AM General HMMWV / Warthog Driver: Captain Rogers Vehicle Type: Humvee Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Patriot Missiles: Three missiles that swarm their target like killer bees. Speed: 2/5 The driver of Warthog in TMIII is Captain Rogers, who has entered Calypso's contest to get a head to match the body that he got in last year's competition in Twisted Metal 2. Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: General Warthog Demeanor: Twisted *''"I commanded an army once. It was a great army. Now computers are in command of all the circuitry and firepower. Ha! Well, I'm from the old days, where wars were fought, not calculated! I'll have an army yet that will have no losses, no fear... and no equal!"'' Vehicle Type: WW1 Tank/Metropolitan Carriage Mark IV Handling: 1/5 Armor: 4/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Ion Pad: General Warthog plants a marker/target which initializes an ion satellite and later activates a powerful ion blast. Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal: Black was the first time in the series where Warthog's driver wasn't in the military. The vehicle is a set of tank treads with the body of a station wagon chained on top, rather than a Humvee or a WWI tank. Vehicle: Chevrolet Cavalier Wagon 'Warthog' Driver: Cage Vehicle Type: Stationwagon with Tank treads Control: 4/10 Speed: 5/10 Armor: 9/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 * Flame Thrower: Once you have an enemy in your sight, press the Fire button to release a huge stream of flames from Warthog's cannon. Most effective while being aimed directly towards a single opponent; it can also be used to engulf a large group of opponents in fire. -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Warthog" Vehicle Blip Color: Faint Green Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This little soldier is tired of being picked on by Calypso. After one last trip into the school trash can, he decided he's had enough. If it's a war Calypso wants, then it's a war Calypso's gonna get! Driver Name: Warthog Vehicle Warthog fires off a barrage of 3 red, white, and blue homing missiles. Vehicle Type: Off-road Assault Vehicle Armor: 2/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special: Special involves 3 missiles that lock on the closest player. This incarnation of Warthog is nontraditional, as his acceleration, speed, and handling are juiced up. However, his armor was drained heavily. Twisted Metal: Head-On Warthog is driven by Colonel Hall who wants to have an ultimate weapon to kill all the evil-doers in the world. It is once again a Humvee. Colonel Hall wanted to be a military man since he was a little kid. Right from the start he excelled at all forms of combat, and tactics came naturally to him. The army has sent him to compete in Twisted Metal wish for an ultimate weapon. When he wins, Colonel Hall wishes for an ultimate weapon; something that will enable him to easily take out all the evil-doers of the world. Handling: 2 Armor: 8 Special Weapon: '6 *'Patriot Missiles: '''Fires a set of three red, white, and blue missiles at opponents. '''Speed: 4 Twisted Metal: Lost Driver: Cage Warthog reappeared in Twisted Metal: Lost, looking the same as it did in Twisted Metal: Black. His character info states that he attempted to become a greater killer than Sweet Tooth, who chopped off his legs and arms but kept him alive. It's a mystery how he can still drive. Twisted Metal (2012) Warthog is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012) and is nearly identical, in regards to appearance, to the one from Twisted Metal: Black. Warthog is unlocked by attaining a gold medal in every event in the Story Mode on the Twisted difficulty (the hardest difficulty). This unlocks the vehicle for use in both single player and multiplayer. Vehicle Type: Ford Country Squire (Mounted on a tank chassis) Speed: 2/5 (60/120 mph) Armor: 4/5 (300 HP) Special Weapons: 3/5 *Super Crush (60-100 pts) *Shockwave (30 pts) Overall: 9/15 License Plate: TRD-ON-U (Tread on You) Its primary special attack, "Super Crush", lets you lift up on the rear of your treads and allows you to drive over opponents, literally crushing them. The secondary special "Shock Wave" also lifts up on the rear of your treads as you charge up the fire button (R2) and slams on the ground, sending out a frontal-cone shockwave that knocks back enemies caught in the blast radius. Warthog has the second most hit points in Twisted Metal (2012), with 300 HP, behind Juggernaut with 750 HP, and ahead of Darkside with 280 HP. Trivia General *Warthog is one of three vehicles to have been featured in all of the Twisted Metal games, the others being Mr. Grimm and Sweet Tooth. *Warthog is the third of the many vehicles who borrowed from Thumper's original flamethrower Special Weapon. The others include Firestarter, Drag Queen, Cousin Eddy, Kamikaze and Crimson Fury. *In TM(1995), Warthog's license plate reads "UESUVA," which is based on the phrase "U S of A," which is a variation on USA, the abbreviation of the United States of America. In TM2, its license plate reads "LUKETMYHED" (Look at my head), a foreshadowing to the vehicle's ending cutscene. *Warthog was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, though its design and special weapon were never developed. For the beta test, it was a simple green vehicle with the word "WART" on it. Twisted Metal 2 *Warthog appears to have 6 wheels in the ending cut scene, the way Warthog in Twisted Metal does. However, the vehicle in the game has only 4 wheels. Twisted Metal 4 *Melvin states that the vehicle's name is Trojan, and that the driver's name is "Warthog." *General Warthog is the second oldest known contestant in the Twisted Metal series at age 99, the third oldest being Granny Dread at age 97 and the first being Captain Rogers at age 105 in TM2 and 107 in TMIII. *General Warthog is the first out of the two Warthog drivers in the series to share the name of their vehicle with themself; the second being Warthog in TM:SB. *General Warthog states that he hates computers and electronics in modern warfare, ironically, his Special is an electronic weapon. Twisted Metal: Black *This incarnation of Warthog has nothing to do with the other Warthog vehicles. It was actually going to be named White Knight. *In Twisted Metal: Black, during Warthog's ending cut scene when Warhawk explodes, you can see that the vehicle on the building below is Axel, not Warthog. This also applies to Yellow Jacket and Manslaughter. Twisted Metal (2012) *The in-game selection screen in Twisted Metal (2012) lists Warthog's secondary special as "Mega Gun Turret", where in fact, the vehicle has no such special. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles